


Decrypting the Heart

by idiosyncraticWordsmith (literaryAspirant)



Series: We Must Be Brave [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding, Friends to Lovers, Gay Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, bonding over science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryAspirant/pseuds/idiosyncraticWordsmith
Summary: Paradox-9 is an Exo Guardian of the Last City. Max Redblood is a human civilian researcher in Owl Sector. As far as either of them is concerned, they have a purely professional relationship, albeit with some pleasant personal fondness, but nothing more than that. Paradox doesn't like Rahool and needs engrams deciphered; Max is a civilian who needs a Guardian's fieldwork to help with his research. Paradox is a complicated young Guardian who struggles with other people. Max is also complicated and young but has already overcome his struggles with other people. Max's friends like Paradox. Paradox's fireteam likes Max.The chemistry is completely undeniable to anybody who isn't them.Side-story paralleling the main story that Paradox and Max feature in, Burden of Light.





	Decrypting the Heart

**The Last City, Earth**

** _Owl Sector_ **

* * *

_With the Aleph-16 cipher, it decodes from a triple into a double, but that doesn’t make sense, because the Aleph-15 cipher decoded it into a single, so Aleph-16 should crack it entirely. How can an L-class engram be decoded more by a 15 than a 16? Maybe if I apply a Shi-5 sequence to the P vector, that will stop the cycle routine from executing… assuming it’s the cycle routine that’s the problem, and not--_

“Excuse me,” an Exo’s voice cut into Researcher Max Redblood’s focus. Max looked up from the crypto-archaeological set up to see the Exo who had approached him without his noticing. He had gunmetal finish on his frame, and side-antennae that were a stark red. This was definitely a Guardian, Max knew, and he didn’t need to see the Ghost hovering over the Exo’s shoulder to know it. He could tell by the clothing, which was obviously matter-weaved, but also one of the lower grades of Guardian armor he had seen. A newly Raised, Max figured.

“Apologies, sir,” Max said, standing up to greet the Guardian. He was dressed appropriately in his researcher's garb, his coat's long sleeves covering his albino, pockmarked arms. His pale pink eyes met the Exo's glowing white receptors. “Can I help you?”

“Are you Researcher Maxwell Redblood?” The Exo asked.

“I am,” Max nodded.

“I’m told you’re a competent cryptarch,” the Exo explained, holding out an R-class engram in his hands.

“Oh, well, I...” Max stuttered. “I am a hobby cryto-archaeologist, as you can no doubt tell by my set up here,” he gestured to the field lab on his desk. “But I’m not an official member of the Cryptarchy.”

“I don’t care,” the Exo shook his head. “Can you crack this?”

Max examined the Guardian more. He could see no signs of joking, and the Bond on the Guardian’s arm indicated that this wasn’t a Hunter who’d be pranking him for some reason. The best he could guess was that this was a young Warlock who hadn’t quite gotten the grip on things.

“Well,” Max started, “I’m sure Master Rahool in the Tower Courtyard will be happy to assist you. Owl Sector isn’t really formally outfitted for crypt-archaeology.”

“You have an L-class engram in there,” the Exo said. “This is an R-class. You can do it.”

“I’m glad to have your confidence,” Max thanked, “but this is a hobby, not my official work in Owl Sector.”

The Exo shrugged. “Crack this as a hobby, then.”

Now Max was especially confused.

“Why not just go to Master Rahool?” Max asked. “He’s one of the most respected Cryptarchs in his order, and an official liaison to Guardians. He’d do it faster and more reliably.”

“I don’t trust him,” the Exo said plainly. “I think he swipes out the engrams we give him for worse gear, or more common gear that he can give away freely.”

“You...” Max processed, “suspect Rahool of fraud?”

“Yes,” the Exo said.

“And why come to me,” Max asked, “instead of accusing him of such?”

“I figured it would be less hassle,” the Exo explained matter-of-factly.

Max blinked.

“I can find someone else,” the Exo finally said.

“No, no, it’s...” Max ended up laughing, amused by the absurdity of it all. “I’ll do it, and get it back to you as soon as I can. Though I can make no promises, since I have other duties,” he explained as he took the engram from the Warlock.

“I would be glad to assist in them,” the Exo said, “if they need any field work.”

“Well, not… necessarily,” Max told the Exo, “but I do have a few projects that might benefit from data-extraction around the Cosmodrome. I was going to requisition funds from Owl Sector to offer a bounty to Guardians patrolling the area, though.”

“Save the funds,” the Exo insisted. “I’ll get the data for you.”

“Well, that’s very chivalrous of you,” Max observed.

“It’s a simple equal exchange,” the Exo shrugged.

Max regarded this Guardian more. He was earnest, straightforward, respectful, honest, chivalrous, fair. He was quirky and odd, to be sure, but many Guardians were. But while many Guardians were odd in a way that Max found to be baffling, amusing, or annoying, this one… this one was charming. Charming in his earnestness, and in his mannerisms. Obviously, he was also willing to do favors, and so even if Max hadn’t had a budding personal interest in the Guardian, there was also a concrete professional interest.

But that wasn’t what motivated him, even if he’d swear it was when his co-workers asked him about it.

“What was your name again, Guardian?” Max asked.

The Warlock looked like he had just been asked a perplexing but fascinating question, like having a name was a novel idea that hadn’t crossed his mind but now that it had, it interested him.

“Paradox-9,” the Guardian answered.

“That’s a very nice name,” Max noted. “I like it.”

“Thank you, Researcher Redblood,” Paradox answered awkwardly, obviously unsure of what to actually say in response to that. “I’ll head out for that data now, if you send my Ghost the specifics.”

“Of course, Paradox,” Max said. “And please, call me Max.”

Paradox seemed even more awkwardly baffled now, but simply nodded and left. Max giggled to himself when the Guardian was gone, amazed at the short encounter. He looked at the R-class engram he had been given, and indeed wondered what could be inside. He thought for a moment about working on it then and there, but remembered that he had already spent too much time indulging in his hobby with the L-class, and decided it was best to get back to work.


End file.
